


Not Out of Your League

by Salamander



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Time, shy cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eugene's conversation with Delsin about Fetch, things go a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Out of Your League

**Author's Note:**

> So what if I like writing first time fic? Shut up. Also Fetch wears matching lacy underwear and not a person can convince me otherwise.

“So… that girl you were with…”

 “You mean Fetch? Dude, she’s way outta your league.”

Well… Eugene figured as much, but there was no need for Delsin to put it that way. He put the phone down and glared at the wall, running through options and scenarios in his head. He could go out and find her. Introduce himself, yeah, and she’d be won over by his… horrible face and general geekiness… no that wasn’t going to work. He could go all He Who Dwells and force her- no. That _definitely_ wasn’t him. And besides, she probably wouldn’t exactly deal nicely with threats, considering her background in Curdun Cay just like his own.

He should have recognised her, in hindsight. They’d both clearly spent time there, but… it wasn’t as though they’d been given much in the way of a socialising allowance, even if Eugene’d been any good at that sort of thing anyway. During the truck ride out, they’d sat opposite other, he thought, but yeah…

Oh, whatever. Delsin was right anyway, she was way out of his league. He wouldn’t have a chance with someone as cool and badass as Fetch. Why would she want him? Even his powers were basically a lie…

There was a knock at the door and Eugene flinched, almost summoning his sword in response.

“H-hello?” he called out, taking a deep breath to compose himself. No one knew he was here, apart from Delsin of course; it couldn’t possibly be anyone who was a threat… right?

“Yo Sims, it’s Abigail. Let me in?”

Abigail? Huh? He stood up and walked to the door, peeping through the glass peephole hesitantly. “I- I don’t know any Abigails. What do you want with me?”

A large sigh. “Abigail,” she repeated, “Fetch, idiot. Curdun Cay, remember?”

“F-Fetch? Oh.” He took a step back from the door, heart beating rapidly. Why was she here? Outside his door and everything?

“You gonna let me in or shall I just neon through your window?”

Shit. “O-oh, okay, sure.” He unlatched the door and it swung open to reveal, yeah… it was her. Fetch. “H-hey.”

“Hey. Eugene right?” She reached out and squeezed his shoulder, giving him a little shake before letting go and heading inside. “Nice place you got here! Can’t see around enough for my liking, but it’s pretty cosy.” She threw herself on the ratty old sofa with a grin. “I’m used to being high up. It’s nice after all that time in there, you know?”

Eugene frowned. He did know. “I-I can still see around,” he said, pointing at the smaller screens on the right. “With my powers, see?” He flicked his fingers and pixels coalesced around them, shooting towards the first screen and lighting it up immediately. It showed the park nearby, with quite a lot of detail. People milling around, eating lunch and generally chilling out.

“Woah, that’s nice.” Abigail sat upright, leaning her elbows on her thighs to get a closer look. “You can do that with any camera in the city?”

“U-uh, pretty much, yeah.” Eugene smiled shyly. “I’ve had a lot of practice. Used to watch through the ones inside…”

Abigail grimaced. “Shit, really? So you’ve got like, evidence of all the shit they did to us in there?”

“Only in here.” Eugene tapped his temple. He had enough memories of his own to last him a lifetime, but looking through the cameras in Curdun Cay had let him feel in control. It was an escape, just like everything else he did, and yeah… maybe it did add to his memories and make them that bit worse, but he didn’t think he’d have given up that feeling it gave him.

“I know how that is.” Fetch leaned forward and squeezed Eugene’s shoulder again, a look of sympathy on her face. “Delsin told me you were asking about me.”

Eugene flushed bright red. That was a change of subject! “U-uh, he did?”

“Yup. He said I was out of your league, right?”

Oh god. Eugene just nodded, looking intently at the floor.

“I don’t have a _league_.” Fetch grimaced. “I’m not a fucking softball team.” She shuffled closer, reaching out again and brushing a bit of hair from Eugene’s eyes. “You know what they did to us. To all of us.” Her voice quieted, intensity in her eyes.

Eugene just nodded, his throat dry.

“See, that? That’s refreshing. I can tell as many people as I want what it was like in that fucking hole but they just _won’t get it_. You though? You get it. You fucking _saw_ it, teen angel.”

“U-uh, I’m twenty,” Eugene said quietly, hardly daring to breathe.

She laughed. “Twenty year old angel. Doesn’t have the same ring to it.” She pushed Eugene’s hood down, eyes darting over his face, almost scrutinising him and wow, he felt more exposed in that moment than he had done for a while.

“N-no, not really.” His eyes darted around, trying to find a safe place to land, but eventually he settled on Fetch. Her hair was so bright he wasn’t sure he could ever stop looking at it. Bright like her… everything about her. She was a light in his dark basement, and even the thought of that warmed him. “F-fetch?”

“Shh,” she murmured, tracing her palm down Eugene’s cheek. She brushed her thumb against his bottom lip, eyes fixed on his mouth even as her tongue flicked out to moisten her own lips. “You want this, right?”

Another nod. He licked his lips, unconsciously mirroring her movement. He still wasn’t quite sure that all this wasn’t some sort of dream, or a conjuration of his own, but he wasn’t about to say anything to break the spell or ruin the moment.

She leaned forward and kissed him ever so gently, her hand cupping the back of his head, and oh, this must be what it felt like to kiss someone - a girl, no less. Eugene's eyes slid closed and a little moan – almost a whimper – left his lips.

Abigail smiled against him then parted his lips with her tongue, sliding it inside to kiss him deeper. Eugene groaned this time, feeling a strange surge of boldness which allowed him to place a hand at Fetch's waist. Outside of her coat, of course, but still.

She laughed softly, pulling apart for a second to grin at Eugene, eyes dancing with amusement. “I won't break. Here.” She placed her hand over his then used it to push up and under her clothes, pressing Eugene's palm flush against the curve of her waist. “Better.”

Eugene made an incomprehensible noise and almost startled as Abigail let go of his hand then placed hers gently on his thigh. Oh, that was... better than it should be for just being a hand on his thigh. She squeezed and he mirrored her movement with his own hand.

Abigail squirmed under his insistent fingers. “Hey, that tickles.”

He smiled, less hesitantly, and tickled her in earnest. “You’re ticklish,” he pointed out, somewhat redundantly.

“You fucker,” Fetch managed between laughs and gasps of breath, “I’ll show you who’s ticklish!” She shoved him backwards so he was sprawled on the bed then pounced on him, holding him down with her own weight. Her hands roamed all over Eugene’s body, probing and tickling until he couldn’t breathe from laughing.

His fear was gone, right up until he realised just how close they were. And yeah, he had a hard on, and the way she moved on top of him just brought more attention straight to it.

Reaching up, Eugene pulled on Abigail’s hair to bring her in close, kissing her with urgency that was almost accidental. God, she was like a drug - all energy and infectious laughter until they were a giggling pile, breaths stolen by kissing and proximity.

She reached down between them, sliding her hand up Eugene’s t-shirt and caressing his chest. “Take this off,” she said with a grin. “Come on.”

“O-only if you do too,” Eugene blurted out. Of course, he still wasn’t entirely at home with this whole situation, but he was a quick learner after all.

Abigail looked at him with a tilt of her head. “Alright,” she replied. “Same time, yeah?” She sat upright, straddling him, and threw off her coat before taking hold of the hem of her t-shirt, lifting it teasingly.

Eugene wriggled out of his hoodie and then did the same, eyes riveted on the scrap of bare skin he could see under her shirt. Squeezing his eyes closed, he pulled off his t-shirt, suddenly embarrassed about baring his body.

“Open your eyes Eugene,” Fetch said softly. She reached out and caressed his cheek and he obeyed, immediately glad that he did. She was down to her bra, soft pink and lacy, and oh, she was so gorgeous.

“C-can I…?”

“Tch. Yeah, course you can.” Abigail took hold of his hand and placed it on her belly then let go. “You don’t have to keep asking, although it _is_ kinda adorable.”

Eugene ran his hand over her belly, watching as it fluttered under his fingers, then moved it up to trace the edge of her bra. He opened his mouth as if to ask, then thought better of it, just cupping her breast with his palm and giving it a little squeeze. “Take it off,” he whispered, wanting to phrase it as a question but managing to not do so.

Her hands flew behind her back and Abigail deftly unhooked her bra, sliding it off her shoulders and letting it fall gracefully. Eugene swallowed, then cupped her breast again, feeling the heaviness of it, and how amazingly soft it was.

“Piercings?” He ran a gentle thumb across the ball of a bar in her left nipple, noticing her quiver at the touch. “That feels good?”

“Yeah it does.” Abigail’s voice was breathy and soft, and she took hold of Eugene’s other hand and moved it to her right breast, curving his fingers around it too.

Leaning forward, Eugene ducked his head and pressed a kiss against the swell of her breast, right at the top. She shivered, and he did it again, peppering her with little kisses until he reached her nipple. He paused for a second, then licked it softly.

Abigail’s hand flew to the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair as she held him there and Eugene hummed with delight.

He licked again, slightly harder this time, then took her nipple into his mouth and grazed it with his teeth. She ground down against him and he groaned as her crotch moved against his dick.

“God, you’re so hard.” Fetch shuffled further down so she was straddling his thighs and dropped both her hands to encircle his dick through the material of his jeans.

“N-not really surprising,” Eugene gasped. “Did it hurt when you had them done? Your n-nipples I mean.”

“Hmm? Oh, that? Nah, not at all.” Fetch stuck her tongue out between her teeth as she unfastened Eugene’s jeans, yanking them down along with his boxers. She looked up at him under her lashes, taking in everything about him as he lay there beneath her.

"St-stop staring at me,” Eugene mumbled. “It’s embarrassing…”

“Can’t help it angel, you’ll just have to put up with me.” Abigail trailed her fingertips down the length of Eugene’s dick and he gasped at the contact. It felt so… intense, somehow. Nothing at all like when he touched himself. 

“And anyway, you’re hot so shut up.” She bent and pressed a kiss to his belly then across, trailing her tongue down the dip at his hips and then down and down until she reached his thigh. Kisses and tiny nibbles, her breath hot on his skin, and Eugene couldn’t help but moan, embarrassment forgotten. 

“You’re teasing me,” he said with a hint of complaint. He lifted his hips in an attempt to get some contact against his dick. “Come on. Please?”

“Aw Eugene, can’t you take a bit of teasing?” Abigail smirked at him, but she brought a hand up to cup Eugene’s dick, filling her palm with it and stroking up and down. 

He gasped, hips jerking upwards and hands scrabbling for purchase on the bed. “Th-that’s really good,” he whispered.

“Mm, I can tell.” Fetch stroked him to the base and wrapped her fingers tightly around it, giving him a squeeze with somewhat of an evil twinkle in her eye. “So you wanna fuck?” She brought her other hand up and dipped it down beneath the waistband of her shorts.

Eugene stared, watching the shape of her fingers as they pushed against her crotch. Hesitant, he reached out and fumbled with the top button, pulling the zip open and her shorts down and around her thighs. Of course, she still had her tights on, and he pulled at their elastic, smoothing the material down her legs.

“Here, let me-” Fetch sat down on her ass, sticking her legs out to allow Eugene to fully divest her of her clothes until she was down to just panties - matching her bra in their pink laciness.

He thought he could see a hint of wetness spreading there, and he trailed his middle finger down the front with a shy smile. “You like this too?”

“Of course I do, dummy.” Abigail pushed herself up and crawled over Eugene’s body, pressing against him until they were chest to chest. Her wetness pressed against his dick and shit, he could feel it even through her panties.

Eugene wrapped an arm carefully around Fetch’s waist, roaming down her back to the curve of her ass. The lace felt good against his fingers and he pushed them down, feeling somehow more confident. Distractions worked, it seemed, and well enough to allow him to actually participate instead of just lying there like a terrified statue.

She wiggled out of her panties then pressed herself against Eugene again, grinding her crotch down against the thick hardness of his dick.

Her wetness was slick against his dick and Eugene moaned. “That feels good.” Carefully, he reached down between them and rubbed his fingers against her. “Show me what to do?”

Abigail’s hand joined his and she pushed his fingers between and down until they pressed and slid against her clit. She gasped and arched her back. “Ah yeah, that’s it.”

Encouraged, Eugene slid his fingers up and down the spot she’d shown him, trying his hardest to keep the pressure the same.

“You’re a quick learner, angel,” she breathed. “I want you. Now.”

“You’ve already got me,” he replied with a cheeky smile.

“Tch, shut it you cheesy bastard. Here, let me-” She got to her knees and grabbed her shorts, pulling out a condom from the back pocket. “Gotta go prepared,” she said with a smirk. She tore the packet open and deftly rolled it onto Eugene’s dick as he watched avidly.

“Feels weird.” He wasn’t exactly complaining, but it wasn’t a sensation he was used to.

“Yeah yeah I know.” Fetch stretched out on top of Eugene again, moving her hips so she could guide his dick inside her, slow and delicious and shit, that wasn’t like jacking off, not even slightly.

She was tight around him, hot and wet and silky soft even through the condom. Eugene jerked automatically, driving himself upwards without even meaning to.

“Ah, slow it down a little,” Abigail murmured, tilting her head to kiss him, long and sloppy. She moved her hips against him in a rolling motion, her whole body flush on top of him as she controlled their pace with almost painful slowness.

Eugene’s hands went to hold her ass, stroking with more confident fingers as she fucked him. It wasn’t quite riding, not the same at all, but she was so… so in control and bright that he was dazzled. Her skin was soft, breasts pressed heavy against his chest, and he couldn’t do anything but kiss her back and hold her close.

He panted as Fetch increased the pace ever so slightly, still rhythmic and almost hypnotic. One of Eugene’s hands went to her hair, fingers sinking in and holding her close for a harder kiss as his pleasure built. It was like warmth coiling in his belly, encouraging him to snap his hips and skate his hand all across her body.

With a little ‘tch’ noise, Fetch slowed down again. “Not yet,” she murmured, “I wanna enjoy this for a bit longer, yeah?” She bent and sucked on his lower lip before wiggling to her knees and gently pulling herself off him.

Eugene gave a little moan of distress, feeling the absence of her keenly and immediately, and then Fetch turned around on her knees, glancing back at him with lidded eyes and sinking down onto her elbows.

“Like this,” she said, “come on, I want you to fuck me.” She was all but begging with that, and Eugene couldn’t resist. He scrambled to his knees and ran both hands reverently over her ass, all curved and beautiful in front of him, before managing to line up his dick and push inside her with a grunt.

He sank deeper than he’d been before and shit, it felt amazing. Eugene just paused there, savouring the feeling of Abigail clenching around him until he was startled into action by her swatting his thigh impatiently.

“Come on angel, I know I said slow down but you’re really-”

Her words were cut off as Eugene pulled out almost all the way and then slid back inside, hard. It was a little tricky to get balanced properly, but he soon found a rhythm; hips moving and hands steadying himself against Abigail’s back and hips.

Eugene curved over her, pressing his chest to her back as he rocked and something about the angle must have changed because Fetch swore, muffled into her arm.

“Yeah, keep doing that,” she whispered hoarsely. One of her hands wandered down between her legs and she rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts until she came, shuddering, underneath him.

Her orgasm crashed through Eugene too, all tensing, clenching muscles, and he cried out as he came, thrusting jerkily until he was spent. He ached deep in his muscles - a good ache - and his fringe was soaked with sweat.

They collapsed, Eugene sprawled on top of Fetch and both panting for breath. “That was-” he started, then broke off in a giggle.

“Yeah, I know right?” Fetch squirmed until she slid off Eugene then turned to face him, curling against his chest and twining their legs together. “Come here,” she murmured, reaching out for his dick. She pulled the condom off gently and tied the top before dropping it off the side of the bed. “Better?”

“Mm, thank you.” Eugene wrapped his arms hesitantly around her, looking down at the bright pinkess of her hair in wonder. It was hard to believe he’d actually just had sex with Fetch, but there she was, pressed against him like he was something desirable, something worth loving.

His stomach fluttered and Eugene breathed out happily. “W-we could do that again sometime?” he said, definitely a question but with a slight hint of confidence shining through.

“You fucking kidding me? We are definitely doing that again, dummy.” Fetch swatted him on the arm and tutted. “What kinda guy only fucks his girlfriend once, huh?”

Eugene’s eyes widened. Girlfriend? “Um… girlfriend?”

“You like me, right?” She smiled sleepily against his chest, nuzzling against it with her nose. “And I like you. So yeah. Girlfriend. Now let me sleep, angel.”

 With a smile, Eugene nodded. “Okay,” he breathed, hardly daring to whisper the words. “You sleep.” He curled one arm tighter around her, stroking against her ribs absently as he reached for his phone with his other hand.

 He set the brightness to the lowest, put the sound off and then opened up the junky little game he usually played in moments of downtime. Just a silly Heaven’s Hellfire TCG thing, but it gave him in-game bonuses so it was worth playing even if only for that.

 Fetch shifted, blinking up at Eugene before prodding him hard in the ribs. “Don’t you ever switch off, angel?”

 “N-not really.” Eugene flushed. “It helps me relax…”

 “Stop getting embarrassed, I was just asking, dummy.” She shifted again, eyes drifting closed. “Relax away; just don’t stick the screen in my face yeah? I get grumpy when I’m woken up.” 

“Alright,” Eugene replied softly. He bent his head and pressed a kiss to the top of her hair, inhaling her scent deeply. He angled the screen away from her face, making sure that it wouldn’t wake her up, then continued with his game. Something about playing with someone else there, as… as boyfriend and girlfriend… it warmed him through. For the first time in a while he didn’t feel the sharp sting of loneliness and he smiled to himself as he played.


End file.
